1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer or a server, usually includes data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disk (DVD) drives, and floppy disk drives. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is usually labor-intensive. The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves using screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket in a chassis of the computer. Usually, these screws are so small and are difficult to be installed. It is laborious and time-consuming to manipulate the screws.